1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a laundry bag, and more particularly, a tote bag for organizing, securing and safely transporting laundry supplies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for storage apparatuses have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 4,094,351, Issued on Jun. 13, 1978, to Catenaccio teaches a bag in which laundry can be carried by a person between the person's home and a laundry washing machine. The bag being of canvas is attached to a shoulder strap so to be slung over a shoulder. A top flap of the bag has rope loops attached thereupon in the shape of a ship steering wheel, the loops being engagable with knots around the bag mouth. Compartments inside the bag are for white or plain laundry items. Air vent holes are around the bag side. Several short feet on an underside of the bag are for supporting it off a possibly wet floor of a laundry room. An end of the shoulder strap has a utility bag secured thereto for carrying soap powder items and magazines.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 4,463,789, Issued on Aug. 7, 1984, to Leiserson teaches an equipment bag particularly designed for use with a video camera and characterized by an internal open-topped pouch generally semi-circularly shaped with a Velcro patch on one side which mates at any desirable position along another Velcro patch mounted on one or both of the internal surfaces of the sidewalls of the body of the bag. The pouch is intended to hold video accessories and ordinarily would lie inside the bag alongside the lens of the camera, which is narrower than the camera body. Other salient features include a specialized four-way opening zippered top, a tripod holder and a comfortable shoulder strap with a built-in shock cord feature.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 4,506,769, Issued on Mar. 26, 1985, to Franco et al. teaches an activity bag system that includes an outer carrying bag, multiple interchangeable inner containers carried one-at-a-time within the outer bag, and a container storage cover for each inner container which also serves as a partition for the outer carrying bag. Each inner container is divided by partitions into compartments for carrying the items needed for a particular sport or activity. At least some of the compartments are covered by a lid to which some items can be secured. The outer bag includes a lower section which receives the inner container and an upper lid section separated from the lower section by the inner container's storage cover. The inner container is placed within its storage cover when not being carried by the outer bag. The outer bag includes straps for securing large items to its outside surface and outside storage pockets, including an insulated pocket for carrying a container of hot or cold liquid.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 5,050,998, Issued on Sep. 24, 1991, to Wachtel teaches a dual laundry bag having a front panel, a rear panel and a center panel which divides the dual laundry bag into two or more compartments. The top of the dual laundry bag includes a drawstring closure and a pair of grommets. The bottom of each compartment includes a zipper closure which facilitates discharging each compartment individually. The rear panel includes a pair of adjustable carrying straps and the front panel includes a flap and an adjustable belt for attachment of clothing which has been hung on hangers to the dual laundry bag.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 5,458,278, Issued on Oct. 17, 1995, to LaConte teaches a bag for carrying articles, particularly articles to be laundered. A compartment is provided having an interior and an opening to provide access to the interior. A fastener, such as a zipper, extends along the length of the compartment. The fastener, when opened, expands the opening to provide greater access to the interior. A drawstring is secured about a periphery of the compartment at the opening to adjust the size of the opening. At least one strap is integrally formed with the compartment to assist in maneuvering the compartment. Additional compartments or pockets are provided separate from the other compartment for carrying other articles, such as articles associated with the laundering process. The bag is particularly suited for carrying over at least one or both shoulders of an individual.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 5,503,476, Issued on Apr. 2, 1996, to Hamdan teaches an apparatus for presorting laundry having a pair of laundry compartments easily accessible to the user. The apparatus includes a closure panel for closing the compartments. The closure panel includes an aperture in which an object can be received for hanging the laundry apparatus. Alternatively, a hanger can be received in loops attached to the apparatus for allowing the apparatus to be hung over a door knob, laundry cart and the like. The apparatus can include a plurality of pockets for holding various laundry related objects.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 6,761,367 B2, Issued on Jul. 13, 2004, to Fite teaches a laundry hamper assembly. A hamper, having a bottom floor and a top portion, features a container disposed in its top portion. The container and the bottom floor define a cavity for storing articles of clothing. The container in the hamper is configured to hold laundry supplies. Ventilation grills are defined in the hamper between the container and the bottom floor, allowing air to flow from the cavity to the outside of the hamper. Other elements improve the mobility of the hamper assembly, and secure the contents of both the hamper and its containers.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for storage apparatuses have been provided in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.